


Hawke's Homecoming

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: How Many... [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grey Warden Stamina, Naked Female Clothed Male, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks have passed and Hawke makes it back from Orlais with a surprise for Anders. The question of "How Many..." is finally answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke's Homecoming

The morning after conversation Anders had with Merrill was only slightly awkward and rather brief. Anders had to assure her that his inability to have kids didn’t really bother him and that she hadn’t offended him. He had also explained in more detail how he and Hawke had become bed partners. It was followed by an incredible four days where neither of them left her little hovel. There were more conversations but their time was mostly spent either pleasuring each other or sleeping.

Anders had discovered in the seven weeks or so that Hawke had been gone that Merrill was generally a delightful person to be around. The air of naive innocence that hung around her came mostly from unfamiliarity with life outside the Dalish. She was still prone to rambling and getting lost in the maze of Kirkwall’s streets but she was far from the scatterbrained person he’d always assumed she was.

Her kindness was apparent to most who knew her. Merrill was also very intelligent. They discussed spell theory, the intricacies of potions and their ingredients as well as her vast store of knowledge about the Dalish. Anders found it refreshing to discuss magic history with someone who wasn’t Circle trained. He found himself enjoying her company much more than he had before. Anders also found himself seeking her out just because he wanted to be with her.

During that first conversation Anders had gotten the distinct feeling that she didn’t really want to share him with Hawke. They decided that it might be better to wait and actually speak to the man before making a decision. At first Anders thought that he wouldn’t have a problem keeping both of them happy but was willing to keep his relationship with Hawke out of the bedroom if that’s what she truly wanted. As the weeks wore on he realized that even he couldn’t keep up with both of them. All of Kirkwall knew how much their Champion loved sex. Anders had no idea where Merrill had hidden her incredible libido but she was very near insatiable.

Every two or three days she’d come to the clinic in the evening, chatting cheerfully while she waited for him to finish whatever he was doing, but their play often lasted for hours. Sometimes they stayed at the clinic and sometimes they went to her home in the alienage. They always ended up sleeping late however, usually cuddled closely together. Her neighbors gave them both exasperated looks the first couple of weeks when they saw them together. Anders began trying to keep their noisier activities in Darktown so she wouldn’t get thrown out.

Their activities started out fairly mundane but they didn’t really stay that way. She was curious about a lot of things and didn’t hesitate to ask if they could try it. Anders had tried a good many things during his younger days but she’d come up with a few things that he hadn’t. They soon discovered common likes and things that they didn’t care for. His sex life had become extremely varied and he loved their every encounter. He was really hoping Hawke wouldn’t be upset when he did come back because given an either or choice his would undoubtedly be Merrill.

Anders had been expecting her tonight. They had met in the market, had a quick grope in a nearby alley and had spent a bit of time talking before going back to what they’d been doing previously. She had promised to come by later, which had excited him immensely and had sent Justice skittering. The spirit was extremely unhappy over his minor obsession with the elf, more than he’d ever been with Hawke. Anders assumed it was the whole blood magic thing, which was a conversation topic both he and Merrill studiously avoided. Justice was also a subject that hadn’t been brought up once since this had begun. He was content to leave it that way for now.

She had arrived a little earlier than he expected and blood rushed to his cock immediately at her chirpy greeting. Anders found it hard to keep his hands to himself as they finished the batch of potions he’d been working on. The clinic had been empty save for them and the lantern was put out right after the potions had been stored away. With the doors locked Anders was eager to begin. He found her in his corner, pushing her underclothes off.

“So,” he said coming up behind her. She straightened, turning slightly as Anders wrapped both arms around her. One hand found a breast and the other went down to cup her sex as he paused to suck on a sensitive ear. Merrill groaned softly and leaned back against him.

“What would you like to start with?” Anders whispered in her ear. “I could tie you up and tease you for a while.” The hand at her breast turned cold while he channeled a small amount of lightening through his other hand and she gasped. He squeezed her nipple between his fingers and slowly ran that hand to her other breast, letting her warm flesh melt the thin layer of ice on his hand, while he nibbled on the tip of her other ear.

“Or I could get on my hands and knees for you and you could drive me crazy with your fist,” he suggested. “Bend you over the desk and make you howl for me.” Anders slipped a finger through her folds and teased her slick entrance. “Put you in my coat while you ride me for as long as you want.”

Merrill thrust her hips against his hand and hummed, “Make me howl.”

“The desk it is,” Anders said smirking.

Anders lifted her easily with one arm under her bosom and the other under her bottom. Slowly he made his way to his desk, teasing her ears with his lips and tongue as he went. It was clear of clutter and he lowered her to her feet and moved his hands to her shoulders, still kissing and licking her ears. He ran his hands down her arms, crossing them over her back, and gently pushed her upper body down against the desk. With one hand he held her down and spread her legs wide. She made eager noises as he caressed her arse with the other working his way down to her labia.

“Already so wet,” he purred as he pushed two fingers through. Merrill wiggled and he pressed her down a little harder. She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out and sucked her slick off of them. “Patience sweetheart.”

Using his free hand, Anders quickly unbuckled his coat and pulled the laces on his trousers. He freed his hard cock and widened his stance. Merrill moaned eagerly as he teased her with the head, pushing it just inside of her, slow shallow thrusts before slamming himself home. Her slick core clenched around him and they both groaned. Anders pulled back slowly, still pressing her against the desk, and slammed into her once more. She cried out when they were flush and he waited a moment before doing it again.

After a few more slow hard thrusts he took both of her hips in his hands. Merrill stayed flat against the desk, breathing heavily, but gripped the edges tightly. He began thrusting faster, always pushing in with as much force as he could. Every time she screamed as he slammed home. It soon became a constant wail that filled his clinic along with the sounds of his grunts and the slap of flesh. Tension grew along with her howls and soon enough she clenched around him. He chased his own release, still pounding into her.

Merrill was a puddle of contentment after he came, shooting his load deep inside of her. She sighed happily as he pulled out and Anders leaned over her. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, “All right?”

“Wonderful,” she replied without moving.

Anders rolled her carefully and carried her back to his little corner, putting out a few lamps on the way. He sat on his cot with her in his lap, her arms locked around his neck. They exchanged lazy kisses while his hand wandered over her body, stomach, breasts, sides, hips, thighs, he loved touching her smooth skin. His coat was worked off and thrown aside, then his shirt. They had to pause for Anders to rid himself of his boots and trousers.

She sat in his lap, his cock trapped between them with her legs locked around his waist. His hands were around her, now running from shoulders to arse and her fingers were running through his hair as they kissed. Eventually she rose up and seated his cock slowly while she did her level best to devour his mouth. With her legs around his waist, her hands moved to his shoulders and she began moving. The pace was slower and much gentler.

This slow build was exquisite torture that could last for quite some time but Anders enjoyed it as much as their other activities. Her movements were sinuous, her breasts rubbing on his chest, his hands at her hips or kneading her arse and he nibbled and licked her sensitive ears. They were panting between low moans, the pace having gradually increased. Everything came to an extremely sudden and very frustrating halt when they heard one of the doors to the clinic squeaking open.

“Anders, you’ll never guess what happened!” Hawke hollered happily seconds later.

“Shit,” Anders muttered as they exchanged an irritated look. He scrambled for something to cover Merrill with. “He must have Varric with him.”

They could hear two sets of footsteps clearly heading in their direction rather quickly. Merrill nodded and clung tightly to him, her head resting on one shoulder. Anders got a blanket over her as Hawke pushed aside the curtain. It was far too late to keep himself out of the dwarf’s fiction but he wanted to keep her out of it for as long as he possibly could. This had been explained and she had agreed.

“Something very important I hope?” Anders said mildly as he placed a hand at the back of her head and wrapped his arm around her back to keep the blanket from falling. “Welcome home Hawke.”

Hawke had been grinning to begin with but it widened considerably when he saw a very naked Anders obviously hiding someone on his lap. “Is that who I think it is?” he asked as the last person Anders expected to see pushed around him.

“Did we interrupt something?” Isabela said smoothly. She grinned upon seeing him and added in a curious tone, “Who have you got there sweet thing?”

“Isabela!” Merrill cried excitedly before Anders could get over his shock. “Oh! I’m supposed to be quiet!”

“Kitten?!?” said Isabela incredulously as her eyebrows shot to her hairline in shock.

“Isn’t this perfect,” said Hawke excitedly as he crossed the room.

Anders saw the wayward pirate’s expression darken momentarily and his arm tightened around the elf in his lap. Hawke, having missed the exchange, dropped onto the cot close to him. Merrill shifted and her arms around his torso tightened as well. He pulled at the corner of the blanket and grinned at her.

“Hello Merrill,” Hawke said cheerfully. “There’s no need to be shy. I’m actually very glad to see you here.”

“Hello Hawke,” said Merrill just as cheerfully. Anders moved the hand at the back of her head down around her shoulders and the blanket fell away from her head. “We thought Varric had picked the lock.”

Anders was surprised by a kiss with a generous amount of tongue. He glanced at Isabela, who hadn’t moved, as Merrill gripped his shoulders from behind. Isabela had crossed her arms under her generous bosom but there was a proud smirk as the elf resumed her sinuous motions. The movement was delicious after being sheathed in her tight core for some minutes without any. Because it was just Hawke and Isabela and since Merrill didn’t seem to mind, Anders ignored them completely.

He was careful at first to keep the blanket around Merrill as they moved together. She obviously didn’t mind them watching but as the slow build began again Anders forgot they were even there. The blanket fell down around his lap as he moved his hands to her arse while they kissed. Their pace sped quickly this time, possibly because they had both been so close before being interrupted. It was not quick enough to suit him however and held her tightly to him as he stood.

Merrill’s legs tightened around his waist as he turned with one hand around her torso, the other supporting them both as he lowered her to the cot. Her breathy moans grew steadily in strength along with the speed of his thrusts. Anders was careful to be quick but not forceful, mindful of the serious pounding he’d given her earlier. His release was building quickly now and he chased it eagerly, breath coming in bursts as she clung desperately to him.

With a long low moan Anders spilled inside of her, his rhythm stuttering but continuing until he felt her peak as well then coming to a slow stop. He collapsed to the side with a contented hum and Merrill rolled to face him. Arms wrapped around each other, legs entwined, they snuggled together with lazy kisses and were promptly surprised when they were reminded that they were being watched.

“Very nice,” Isabela purred.

“I agree,” said Hawke who was now standing next to Isabela.

He pulled the blanket from underneath them at Merrill’s squeak and covered both of them. Anders smirked when he saw that Hawke’s robes were pushed out a little at his crotch. “So glad you enjoyed it.”

Merrill turned in his arms to face them and Anders scooted forward, pressing them together. “I’m so happy to see you Isabela,” she said elatedly. “I have so much to tell you!”

“You sure do,” Isabela replied with a smirk.

“As happy as I am to see you both,” Anders said letting one arm rest on her side and propping his head up with the other. “What’s so important you had to pick the lock?”

“We were going to offer you a roll in the sheets,” Isabela said. “It seems Merrill has that covered though.”

“Funny,” Hawke said scratching his beard contemplatively. “You’ve never been much of a cuddler.”

“Really?” said Merrill turning to look over her shoulder at him. “We snuggle together all the time.”

“I just needed the right person to cuddle with,” said Anders fondly.

Her smile was bright and happy and warmth spread through him as she turned to face him once more. Hawke and Isabela were forgotten yet again as Merrill pulled him down to her. Their kiss was slow; her hands running through his hair, his sliding up and down her back.

“Stop by in the morning,” Hawke said cheerfully. “We’ll exchange stories.”

“Have fun,” Isabela said suggestively.

Anders flapped his hand at them, much more interested in what he was doing at the moment. He was vaguely aware of them leaving but Merrill commanded most of his attention and he was happy to give it to her. They rolled together and she ended up on top of him, his length trapped between her wet folds. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a wide smile upon her lips as she pinched his nipples.

“I’m so glad Hawke found Isabela,” she said. “Now I don’t have to share.”

“I’m glad too,” he said warmly. “I didn’t really want to be shared.”

“Truly?” Merrill asked her eyes widening slightly.

“Truly,” Anders said with a warm smile. He pulled her down on top of him, his arms holding her to his chest and his chin resting on the top of her head. “You’re beautiful…smart…kind...and very kinky. I couldn’t ask for a better partner, love.”

“Ah…ma vehnan,” she said softly her voice choked with emotion. “You’ve made me very happy.”

“What does that mean?” he asked staring up at his ceiling, still holding her close.

“My heart,” she whispered.

Anders closed his eyes briefly and smiled, glad for the strange chain of events that had brought them together. They stayed like that for a while, both silent, both knowing a serious discussion was likely in their near future but neither caring much.

“Would you still like me to fist you?” Merrill asked cheerfully after a while.

“Maker yes,” said Anders grinning. “Let’s lock the door again first. Then we can snuggle some more.”


End file.
